


[Podfic] Stiles Stilinski, Emissary

by MizEmily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Evil Witches, First Kiss, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, badass!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizEmily/pseuds/MizEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Witches are sucking the life force from the citizens of Beacon Hills, and Scott is in Fiji on his super romantic honeymoon. Stiles must take it upon himself to save the day, with the help of Derek. It's such a hardship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Stiles Stilinski, Emissary

Podfic hosted on Mediafire for convenient mobile listening!

 

MP3: **[Stiles Stilinski, Emissary](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/s14p262wjatpjo1/Stiles%20Stilinski%2C%20Emissary.mp3)**  (16MB)

Original story can be found [**here**](http://www.archiveofourown.com/works/1143889).


End file.
